pathtopowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Lumini'chal
Character Info Lumini'chal was character who left the clan to go to Chel'el'Sussoloth but rejoined the Tei'kaliath on their way to the surface. After the establishment of Ama'varde, she has been seen working on the farms next to the colony. Physical Description Lumi is a foot shorter than most average Tei'kaliath females. Her blond hair is kept up in a constantly messy bun. She has bright, steely grey eyes which make her look like she's always trying to see beyond you. Appearances Advices Made by this Clan Member: Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. First daughter of her family and twin sister of Adum'ir, Lumini’chal was the blood of a weathly upper-class family, and thus wanted for very little in her early years. Though her parents were somewhat distant, they encouraged her growth into a fine young lady and fancied her greatly. She and Adum were always very close as small children, but when they reached the proper age learning under masters, they were ultimately separated. During her schooling, it was made quite clear that her small size and timidity made any kind of martial skill impossible to teach. Thankfully, she flourished in the finer arts of mana and golem engineering. She preferred the company of books to drows, burying herself in her studies. The only real social contact she had was from a few close friends, and her brother, who visited regularly between raids and arena tournaments. Life was quiet and simple. Her parents were not victims of the outside destructive forces, but of internal political battles. News of her parents’ assassination caused no tears, but her friends swear that the whole school was as cold as ice the whole week. She left the school shortly after, spending her years as a journeyman golem mechanic and engineer before the clan’s destruction. Though both she and her brother longed to join the front-lines of the battle, Adum'ir was convinced that Lumini'chal would die if they did, and so he forced her to come with him, and they ran from the city early on in the chaotic battle, and hid in the rubble of the outskirts until they could join the clan’s grand exodus. When they got to the camp of the future Ther'avere, the infighting and general disarray made Lumini'chal quite worried. She and her brother did not feel the same prideful loyalty that lead the newly-founded Tei'kaliath to pioneer their own lands instead of joining an already-thriving city. They chose to break from the refugees and continue hunting for more welcoming lands, eventually finding the Nal'Sarkoth, who graciously gave them room and board in exchange for their skills. However, she later regretted her choice, and when Lumini'chal heard that an expedition to the surface world was underway, composed of those same Tei'kaliath, she jumped at the chance to join, dragging her brother with her. Limini’chal is happy to be back among her people, and has high hopes for the world above. She is shy to an extreme, and prone to blush, but very intelligent and naturally curious. She is a thinker, rather than a feeler, keeping her emotions under a tight lock of logic and strategy. Her highest loyalty is to her twin brother, whom she could not have survived without. Character Gallery Category:Player Characters